Je le haïssais pourtant je l’aime !
by sadgoddess
Summary: Naruto raconte comment son histoire avec Sasuke avait débuté. Sasunaru bien sûr!


Titre : Je le haïssais pourtant je l'aime !

Auteur : Sadgoddess

Disclaimer : Malheureusement pas à moi !

Résumé : Naruto raconte comment son histoire avec Sasuké avait débuté. Sasunaru bien sûr !

Genre : One shot

Couple : Sasunaru !

Origine : Naruto

Note : Titre trop nul, résumé pourri, one shot débile mais je vous en pris prenez quand même le temps de lire !

Note2 : Désolé pour les fautes !

_**Je le haïssais portant je l'aime !**_

Salut !je suis Naruto Uzumaki, 15 ans, je vis avec mon tuteur Iruka depuis que mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture, donc depuis que j'ai 2 ans. Je suis au collège Konoha où je n'ai aucuns amis et cela pour une raison que j'ignore, mais ce n'est pas grave j'y suis habitué ! J'aime une fille du nom de Sakura, je suis fou amoureux d'elle, et c'est peut être grâce à cela que je supporte les moqueries des autres et que je garde toujours le sourire, même s'il faut parfois serrer les dents.

Mais comble de malchance, Sakura est la personne qui me déteste le plus et elle m'a encore détesté et ignoré avec le venue de cette abruti. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour là, je lui avais une fois de plus proposé de m'accompagner à Ichikaru le meilleur vendeur de ramen. Elle avait hésité, il avait donc une chance qu'elle accepte. Mais il entra à la cour, et elle n'eut d'yeux que pour lui. D'ailleurs toutes les autres filles eurent la même réaction en le voyant.

Il devint vite le prince des filles, l'idole des garçons et l'élève idéale pour les profs. Et moi, on m'ignorait encore plus, je n'existais vraiment plus, j'étais devenu invisible. Je ne comprenais pas comment un abruti avec une tranche pouvait être aussi populaire ! Je le détestais. Je ne supportais pas ses sourires fiers, ses regards moqueurs, et sa façon à s'adresser aux gens. Pourtant, au plus profond de moi, je l'admirais. Même si je ne l'aurais jamais avoué, je voulais devenir comme lui.

Alors, je le regardais encore et encore jusqu'à oublier les leçons et devenir encore plus nul en classe. Mais cela m'importait peu. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé l'école. Petit à petit, je commençai à le connaître mieux que quiconque. Et là, avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Cela aussi j'essayais de me persuader que c'était faux, mais je finis par l'admettre. J'était amoureux de celui qui était mon plus grand rival, j'ai nommé Sasuké !

Je continuai à le regarder, de toute façon je ne pouvais faire que cela, le contempler. Même pendant les examens je le regardais et n'écrivais presque. Les profs en avaient marre de moi, pour eux j'étais irrécupérable. Néanmoins, ils pensèrent à une solution, peut être la dernière : me mettre avec le meilleur élève de la classe, Sasuké. Et oui je ne rêvais pas ! Ils m'ont placé sous la garde de Sasuké, il devait s'occuper de moi ! Il accepta, de toute façon il ne pouvait pas refuser, un bon élève se devait d'aider les faibles.

Et depuis je restais avec lui, en cours, en pose, je lui demandai des truc sur sa famille, sa vie… Mais je le sentais bien, je le sentais à travers ses « hmf » et ses « tu me soule » qu'il ne me supportait vraiment pas. Alors un jour je me suis décidé, c'était à la fin du cour, tout le monde était sortit, il était en train de ranger ses affaires, moi j'avais finis. Je pris ma respiration et me lançai :

- Ecoutes, je ne t'ennuierai plus, je ne me mêlerai plus de tes affaires, ne te dérangerai plus… Mais juste une chose avant que je parte, une seule chose et c'est tout.

Je ne le laissai pas le temps de répliquer. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai, vite, puis je me levais et murmurai ;

- Désolé… Je m'en vais. Et je partis en courant.

Il était encore sous le choc et ne pu dire mot, mais de toute façon je ne voulais pas l'entendre, entendre ses reproches. Je ne m'asseyais plus à côté de lui. Je ne le regardais plus et c'est pourquoi je ne remarquai pas ses regards, et même quand je le faisais, je ne voyais que des regards plains de haine et de mépris et ce depuis une semaine. Un jour, il vint s'assoire à côté de moi, j'étais surpris mais ne dis rien. Il parlai, faisait des remarques sur les profs comme si de rien ne c'était passé. Et ça m'énervait. Me haïssait-il à ce point pour me faire autan souffrir ? Me montrer son indifférence ? Quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'étais tellement triste que pour penser à autre chose je commençai à faire mes devoirs ! Et là, je fus surpris de trouver une lettre dans un de mes cahier, elle venait de lui ! J'étais tellement heureux ! Peut être qu'il voulait qu'on reste amis ! Et peut être…peut être, y'avait-il une chance que nos sentiments soit réciproques ! J'ouvris la lettre, il y avait une feuille, mais elle était vide. En voyant cela, je fus complètement énervé, lui était sûrement en train de se marrer en pensant à ça. C'est vrai que j'aurais du m'en douter, venir s'assoire à côté de moi après une semaine d'indifférence c'était louche. Je n'en pouvait plus, je courus à sa demeure, frappa à sa porte et ce fus lui qui m'ouvrit. J'allais le frapper quand je remarquais qu'il souriait, je fus alors déstabiliser (_bah quoi Sasuké qui sourit c'est pas tous les jours !et puis un sourire aussi beau que le sien c'est normal de se déstabiliser en le voyant non :p)_ mais je me repris vite.

_Oui c'est ça souris, souris de mes malheurs, de la souffrance que tu me causes, es-tu à ce point cruel ?_

- Salop baka idiot…pourquoi fais tu ca ? Pourquoi me détestes tu à ce point ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ca ?

Je disais cela en brandissant la feuille que je tenais encore à la main. Et tous ce qu'il a trouvé à me dire c'était :

- Dobe

Et puis ce passa quelque chose que même en rêve je n'osais imaginer, il m'entraîna par la main à l'intérieur, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa. Je murmurai abasourdi :

- Pourquoi ?

Mais lui il répétait dobe et m'embrassais encore. Je l'éloignai de moi, non que je ne veuille pas de ces baises, mais je voulais des explications. Etait ce un pari comme il en fait souvent ?

- Pourquoi m'embrasses tu ? Et c'est quoi cette feuille blanche ?

- Baka, on voit bien que tu ne suis pas en classe, c'est un message codé au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre tomberai dessus. C'était pour te dire mes sentiments mais je n'en ai plus besoin, je te les dis : Naruto je t'aime ! Voila c'est fais !

- C'est vrai ?

- Abruti, puisque je te le dis !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de l'embrasser. Et quand notre baisé fut rompu, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir, le sourire de Sasuké, pas un sourire pervers, narquois ou moqueur, non, un sourire sincère, plain de tendresse et je l'embrassai encore en répétant _je t'aime._

En fin d'aprèm, je rentrai chez moi en pensant à ce qui m'est arrivé. C'était merveilleux ! Mais quand même, cet abruti de Sasuké, il pouvait pas faire quelque chose de plus simple qu'un message codé ?! Une fois rentré, j'expliquai à Iruka mon absence et puis je m'enfermai dans ma chambre pour lire ma lettre. Je pris un briquet, l'alluma sous la feuille et commença à lire :

_« Naruto,_

_Tu n'aurais pas du partir après m'avoir embrassé car je t'aurais tout simplement dis que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. Seulement j'avais peur…_

_Attend, Sasuké peut avoir peur ?waw !bon je continus…_

_Seulement j'avais peur que ca ne soit qu'une stupide farce comme tue en fais souvent (ouais trop romantique :p !)Et j'étais vraiment surpris ! Puis je suis resté une semaine, attendant un autre signe qui ne vint pas. Tu étais rester silencieux alors je te donne cette lettre pour te ire : Naruto je t'ai aimé depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard innocent et ton sourire radieux, je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais, fais moi une place dans ton cœur pour que je puisse m'y réfugié, s'il te plait di moi que ce baisé avait une signification pour toi, que ce n'était pas un simple pari, s'il te plait… Sinon j'espère qu'on restera au moins amis…_

_Celui qui t'aimera toujours_

_Sasuké »_

Une larme tomba sur la feuille puis une autre, je n'aurais jamais pensais que Sasuké pouvait m'aimer autan !


End file.
